Días de primavera
by Magnius
Summary: La primavera trajo consigo cambios que no queríamos afrontar. Pero ahora la primavera ya nunca más será temporada de dolor y separación, sino que la esperaré con ilusión para poder ver los arboles de cerezos florecer y así recordar que he pasado un año más junto a ti y que nunca más te dejaré ir.
1. Capítulo 1

**Días de primavera**

 **Capítulo 1**

La primavera trae consigo el nuevo año escolar, y para mí, mi último año en la Preparatoria Otonokizaka. La primavera también significa el florecimiento de los cerezos a finales de marzo, la llegada de las tan deseadas agradables temperaturas, las celebraciones con los amigos y la familia, pero también los nuevos inicios y consigo las inevitables despedidas. Esta vez fue distinto para mí, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, que los meses no llegaran, no quería ver florecer los cerezos, ya que con ellos traerían las despedidas que acabaron llegando y que ahora lamento.

Recorro los pasillos ya tan familiares para mí, buscando a alguien que sé de sobras que no estará aquí. Escucho las risas y saludos de mis compañeras a mi alrededor, pero hago caso omiso de todo lo que me rodea, simplemente dejo que mi cuerpo avance por instinto hacia mi destino.

Finalmente me detengo al llegar a la tan familiar puerta del consejo estudiantil. Se que cuando abra la puerta la persona que más ansío ver no estará ahí, pero aun con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, me decido a abrirla sin más titubeos.

Mis ojos tardan en acostumbrarse a la luz que entra por las ventanas totalmente abiertas y es debido a esta ceguera momentánea que no logro distinguir de inmediato la figura que se encuentra sentada en la silla que usualmente es ocupada por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Por unos segundos me da un vuelco el corazón deseando que sea ella, pero mi fantasía acaba rápidamente al acostumbrarse mi vista a la claridad y ver claramente de quien se trata realmente. Se trata de la nueva presidenta, Kousaka Honoka.

Honoka me sonríe al verme y yo me fuerzo a devolverle la sonrisa, aunque se que se ha visto forzada y ella seguramente se ha percatado.

\- ¡Buenos días Umi-chan! – me saluda con su usual y característico tono alegre de voz.

\- Buenos días. – Respondo sin más, intentando parecer lo más normal posible – Es raro en ti llegar tan temprano. – Digo mientras me acomodo en mi lugar como vicepresidenta para empezar con mis labores como parte del consejo estudiantil.

\- No podía dormir por los nervios. ¡Es nuestro último año en Otonokizaka, debemos hacerlo memorable! Por eso he pensado en venir antes y adelantar algo de trabajo. Pero sin Kotori o sin ti se me hace muy difícil… Suerte que por fin has llegado tú. – Lo dice con su tan característica sonrisa… y yo, simplemente, dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y me pongo a ordenar todo el papeleo y darle las instrucciones pertinentes a Honoka.

El día pasa más lento de lo que había imaginado. No tengo deseos reales de que acaben las clases, ya no hay más reuniones del grupo ni sesiones de práctica, solo asistir al club de tiro con arco y hacer los quehaceres pertinentes del consejo estudiantil para, finalmente, llegar a casa y esperar un nuevo día. Simplemente rutinario y aburrido.

Me sorprendo a mí misma pensando de este modo, puesto que he vivido años siguiendo la misma rutina estricta y nunca antes me había parecido mal o había deseado cambiarla. Pero ahora es distinto. Formar parte de Muse y conocer a tan maravillosas personas logró cambiarme. Entre todas ellas hicieron mi corazón más cálido y mis días más divertidos e imprevisibles, y yo, simplemente, me acostumbre a ello pensando que sería así para siempre. Tonta de mí, debí anticipar que después de disolver Muse voluntariamente nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Debo admitir que adoraba pasar mis días en ese grupo alocado que de vez en cuando me hacían renegar e incluso enojar en algunas ocasiones. Pero todas ellas se volvieron amigas importantes para mí que jamás olvidaré. Pero sobre todo una de ellas hace que mi corazón se encoja de dolor al recordar la distancia que ahora nos separa. Me duele no verla ni saber cuando podre hablar con ella. Quiero regresar a mi segundo año de preparatoria y que jamás finalice. Este es mi más sincero deseo.

Los pétalos de cerezo nos acompañan gran parte del camino a casa después de finalizar las clases. Parece que quieren hacerme compañía y animarme revoloteando a mi alrededor y posándose delicadamente en mis ropas o cabello. Sin quererlo pienso en que sería hermoso verlos junto a ella y regresar a casa juntas como solíamos hacer.

Últimamente me pierdo con facilidad en mis propios pensamientos, por eso no es de extrañar que no haya escuchado a Honoka llamarme en repetidas ocasiones y finalmente con insistencia y desespero.

\- ¡Umi-chan! ¿me escuchas? ¡Tierra llamando a Umi-chan! – doy un brinco al oír su grito justo al lado de mi oído y me giro de inmediato hacia ella con cara de asombro y un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza al verme descubierta pensando en mi mundo.

\- Disculpa Honoka, ¿qué decías? – me apresuro a responder mientras intento ocultar mi rojez mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Decía que si no sería fantástico quedar todas para ver los cerezos en flor y hacer tal vez un picnic y así tener una excusa para vernos todas. ¿No os parece una buena idea? – eso me toma tan de improviso que me giro apresurada a mirarla con asombro y hago la primera pregunta que se me pasa por la mente sin procesarla antes ni verificar si es correcta o adecuada.

\- ¿Con que todas te refieres cuando dices todas? – maldición. Me maldigo mentalmente al percatarme de la estupidez que acabo de decir y el tono ansioso con el que me he expresado. Espero que Kotori o ella entiendan a que me refiero y no le den mayor importancia a mi apresurada respuesta.

\- ¿Ehh? – Honoka solo llega a pronunciar eso y a mirarme con cara extrañada mientras ladea un poco su cabeza sin entender lo que he dicho. Normal. Soy extremadamente estúpida. El sonrojo empieza a subir hasta mis orejas y deseo con toda mi alma que la tierra me trague y nunca más me deje ir.

Pero entonces escucho a Kotori reír y decir seguidamente:

\- Con todas se refiere a todos los miembros de Muse. Hace tiempo que no vemos a Niko-chan, Nozomi-chan o Eli-chan. – Dice mientras me mira con cara divertida. – Umi-chan estas muy distraída últimamente. Juraría que estas así desde la graduación de las de tercero… - dice esto en un susurro acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa pícara para rematar. Lo noto, Kotori sospecha algo, pero no quiere decírmelo aun, se divierte más torturándome y viendo mis reacciones.

\- Por mi parte me parece una idea fantástica Honoka-chan. Tengo muchas ganas de verlas a todas y podamos pasar maravilloso momentos juntas como antes. ¿Qué te parece a ti la idea Umi-chan?

\- M-me parece b-bien. - se me escapa medio tartamudeando. No puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte. Hasta hace unos momentos estaba pensando en que desearía volver a reunirme con todas, y como si de un milagro se tratase justo Honoka sale con esta brillante idea… este debe ser mi día de suerte.

\- ¡Decidido entonces! Hoy mismo me pondré en contacto con todas creando un grupo de Line y así decidimos que día nos va mejor a todas. ¡No puedo esperar!

\- ¡Yo tampoco puedo esperar Honoka-chan!

\- Yo tampoco… - lo digo en un susurro tan imperceptible que ninguna de las dos se percata. Por suerte para mí ninguna ha oído mi comentario, de no ser así habrían visto mi sonrisa de lado a lado y mi más que notable sonrojo.

Podre verla por fin… no sé porque siento una imperiosa necesidad de que ese día llegue. No puedo esperar más y realmente no sé el motivo por el cual me encuentro así. Solo sé que deseo verla en este instante. Estoy extremadamente feliz e impaciente, no creo poder dormir esta noche.

* * *

Hola a todos :) Solo quería comentar que este es mi primer fanfic tanto escrito como publicado, que aun sigue en desarrollo, pero que tengo intención de terminar. Estoy muy contenta de finalmente haber publicado mi trabajo y espero de todo corazón que lo disfrutéis.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mi despertador suena con insistencia y aunque sea extraño de mí no lo apago al instante como de costumbre, esta vez tardo en apagarlo por la falta de sueño. Hoy compruebo que no he estado equivocada estos diecisiete años de vida, mi ideal de dormir ocho horas diarias para el correcto descanso del cuerpo no es falso.

Una vez apago finalmente el despertador me permito quedarme unos instantes más en la cama recordando porque ahora me siento tan cansada estando recién levantada. Es debido, ni más ni menos, a los traicioneros nervios por no saber que ropa elegir para esta tan esperada ocasión y el incontrolable deseo de verla por fin, que no me dejaron acostarme temprano ni conciliar el sueño rápidamente después. Me pasé toda la noche en vela, sin pegar ojo hasta altas horas de la noche y por eso ahora, no estando acostumbrada a no dormir mis ocho horas, me siento como si hubiera tenido el entrenamiento más duro de mi vida.

Me permito coger aire con fuerza una última vez acostada en mi cómoda cama, para finalmente pararme y poder así iniciar el día. Primero me dirijo al baño a asearme un poco: inicio peinando mi largo y lacio cabello que ahora está todo alborotado a causa de la mala noche que he pasado, seguidamente lavo a conciencia mi rostro y mis dientes, para terminar, me cercioro que todo está correcto y me dirijo de nuevo a mi cuarto.

Una vez en mi habitación diviso la ropa que elegí cuidadosamente anoche y dejé bien colocada en la parte superior de la cómoda. Como anoche, me pongo a dudar si es realmente la elección correcta, pero me obligo a mí misma a abandonar la idea de cambiarla, se me hace tarde ya, aun habiendo programado el despertador a conciencia una hora antes de lo necesario por posibles contratiempos.

Una vez vestida compruebo que mi aspecto está perfecto y que llevo todo lo necesario. Sin poder evitarlo sonrío, creo que aun con falta de horas de sueño mi imagen no ha sido estropeada y podré al menos estar presentable, cosa que me alivia enormemente, no sería bueno que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos yo me presentara de forma inadecuada, me avergonzaría demasiado que me viera así.

Voy con tiempo, así que me permito desayunar con calma. Esta vez mi madre a cocinado cuidadosamente para mí una sopa de miso, salmón y un bol de arroz con huevo, suficiente para aguantar hasta el almuerzo. Antes de salir de casa cojo la comida que he preparado para el picnic, onigiris, lo único que soy capaz de cocinar sin miedo de estropear su sabor o aspecto. Acordamos que cada una llevaría algo para comer, y estoy prácticamente segura de no equivocarme al decir que Hanayo traerá gohan, Honoka dulces japoneses preparados en la tienda de sus padres, y tanto Kotori como Nozomi traerán exquisita comida gracias a su excelente talento culinario. Estoy deseando ver realmente que traerá cada una. Antes de salir de casa lavo mis dientes de nuevo y me hecho un poco de perfume, debo estar lo mejor posible para poder así encararla un poco más tranquila sabiendo que mi aspecto al menos esta correcto.

Al salir de casa noto el agradable viento que acaricia ni rostro y mece levemente mi cabello suelto. No se ve ni una sola nube, es un hermoso día con una temperatura perfecta. Las calles no están muy concurridas para ser domingo. Agradezco poder caminar tranquilamente por las calles solitarias, así es más fácil para mí hacerme mi lista mental de que debo y no debo hacer hoy: debo pensar antes de hablar, no dejar que se me atore la voz, no mostrar signos de incomodidad o sonrojos innecesarios y sobre todo, controlar mis miradas a cierta persona, no quiero incomodarla ni mostrarle esta parte tan embarazosa de mí, seria tema de preguntas constantes, y no creo estar preparada para contestarlas, ya que ni yo misma sé las respuestas a la mayoría de esas posibles preguntas: ¿Por qué la miras tanto? ¿por qué te sonrojas al verla? ¿por qué tu corazón se acelera al solo pensar en ella?... y así hasta un sinfín de posibles preguntas se me ocurren ahora mismo, y no tengo una respuesta clara para ni una sola de ellas. Es exasperante no encontrar dichas respuestas, llevo meses no pudiendo conciliar debidamente el sueño por culpa de ellas. Solo sé que mi necesidad de verla no es falsa, no es producto de mi imaginación. He intentado suprimirla de mis pensamientos, mantenerme distraída aumentando mis quehaceres del consejo, estudiando por las tardes cada una de las materias que cursamos este curso, quedándome horas extras en el club de tiro con arco y mis practicas con mis padres, pero nada suerte efecto, siempre la estoy buscando en los pasillos del instituto, en los lugares que solíamos frecuentar y donde entrenábamos, esperando que aparezca por fin… y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, lo intento, pero ya hasta aparece en mis sueños, y sinceramente no me desagrada, me siento mejor cuando dejo a mis sentimientos fluir naturalmente que cuando los reprimo.

Abandonando el mundo de mis pensamientos para regresar al mundo real, me doy cuenta que ya estoy por llegar al lugar de encuentro, pensando se me ha hecho el trayecto más corto. Hemos acordado reunirnos todas a las once y media de la mañana en frente del parque, para así dirigirnos todas juntas a la zona donde se encuentran los arboles de cerezos en flor y poder almorzar allí. La verdad se me hace agradable que podamos juntarnos todas después de tanto tiempo. Si es cierto que con Maki, Rin y Hanayo seguimos teniendo contacto y nos vemos con frecuencia en la preparatoria, incluso almorzamos juntas de vez en cuando, pero con las de tercero es un tema distinto. Ninguna de nosotras, aparte de Maki, ha visto a las de tercero después de su graduación, así que es normal que todas esperáramos este día con ilusión, pues parece una de las antiguas reuniones de Muse e inevitablemente nos hace pensar en aquellos buenos momentos que pasamos juntas intentando salvar Otonokizaka. La nostalgia es mala, no debo permitirme sentirme triste ahora mismo, hoy es un día de rencuentros, y por tanto de felicidad, debo sonreír y disfrutar mi día junto a las chicas.

Miro mi reloj de pulsera, voy a llegar unos diez minutos antes de la hora. Siempre he pensado que mejor esperar que hacer esperar a los demás, es deshonroso hacer esperar a alguien por ti. Cuando levanto mi vista del reloj para posarla de nuevo en el camino veo dos figuras en la lejanía situadas en la entrada del parque donde hemos acordado encontrarnos. A medida que voy acercándome puedo asegurar de que dos personas se tratan e inevitablemente las pulsaciones de mi corazón aumentan, empiezo a sudar frio, instintivamente arreglo mi falda y mi cabello y presiento que mi rostro esta sonrojado, pues ella está ahí frente a mí, tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello rubio suelto esta vez, y con un toque más maduro que la ultima vez que la vi. No puedo apartar mi mirada de ella, deseaba tanto verla… y por fin está ahí, a unos escasos tres metros más allá, sin percatarse si quiera de mi presencia. Mejor, así puedo permitirme observarla unos instantes más y grabar en mi memoria su hermosa imagen.

* * *

Bueno aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo :) ya estoy planificando el capítulo 3 y espero no tardar en os sorprenda un poquito lo que tengo planeado hacer para este próximo capítulo, estoy deseando poderlo compartir con vosotros/as ^^

Nos vemos en el próximo, un saludo a todos :3


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Incluso en domingo mis mañanas empiezan muy temprano desde que empecé la universidad. Nunca imaginé que estudiar una carrera significaría no solo estudiar y hacer trabajos, sino también participar en fiestas de bienvenida tanto del curso como de los clubs. Dar la bienvenida a los kohais se percibe como una tradición y no participar ya te diferencia un poco de los demás, así que es, hablando claro, de obligatoria participación para iniciar con buen ambiente y recepción el nuevo año escolar y no convertirte así en el ''antisocial'' de la clase. Ahora agradezco no haberme unido a ningún club… ya he tenido suficiente con la fiesta de presentación.

Aunque mi agenda esté repleta de seminarios, clases ordinarias, y trabajos, cuando recibí la invitación de Honoka para reunirnos todas juntas y disfrutar de los cerezos en flor antes de que se marchiten me pareció una excelente idea y no dudé ni un segundo en organizarlo para tener ese día libre. Debido a que perdería seguramente todo el domingo para adelantar trabajos tuve que acostarme más tarde de lo previsto durante toda la semana y levantarme más temprano el sábado e incluso hoy domingo, aunque quisiera haber invertido este tiempo en alistarme mejor y desayunar en condiciones. Una vez acabo por fin el trabajo que tengo que entregar el lunes reviso que hora es deseando que me de tiempo a desayunar lo que huelo esta preparando mi hermana Alisa, por desgracia no va a ser posible, ya son casi las once, así que solo tengo media hora para llegar al lugar acordado. Reviso que llevo todo lo necesario y compruebo que mi aspecto esté perfecto. Llevo mi cabello suelo esta vez, cada vez suelo usar menos la coleta que usaba durante mis días de preparatoria, quería un cambio antes de empezar una nueva vida universitaria. Para esta ocasión he decidido que lo más cómodo si vamos a hacer un picnic en el parque es usar jeans ajustados, son más cómodos y fáciles de limpiar en caso que desafortunadamente me manche. Para la parte superior estoy vistiendo simplemente una blusa simple, no muy gruesa de manga larga, adornando el conjunto con un par de finas pulseras y un colgante que me regalo mi abuela las Navidades pasadas, y el toque final, un poco de perfume.

Al llegar a la cocina para coger los sándwiches que he preparado para el picnic y comer, aunque sea, una tostada antes de salir, encuentro a mi hermana menor que me saluda y me desea buenos días con euforia.

\- ¡Buenos días One-chan! – ahí está mi adorable y efusiva hermanita menor con su delantal y con su reluciente sonrisa adornando su angelical rostro – ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar? – prosigue mientras veo como está haciendo tortitas. Le encantan las cosas dulces.

\- Gracias, pero hoy tengo prisa, comeré algo simple – digo mientras estoy preparando ya la tostada que acompañaré con mermelada.

\- Desde que entraste a la Universidad no tienes mucho tiempo, ¿vas a otra reunión? – lo dice con un tono un poco triste. Comprendo porque esta así, solo está preocupada por mí, no estoy comiendo ni durmiendo adecuadamente desde el nuevo año escolar y hará ya dos semanas.

\- No, esta vez saldré con las chicas. – digo mientras me meto el último pedazo de mi desayuno improvisado y me dispongo a limpiarme las manos rápidamente para salir ya.

\- ¡¿Con chicas te refieres a Muse!? – dice prácticamente gritando mientras me mira entusiasmada. Yo simplemente asiento ligeramente con un movimiento simple de cabeza. No esperaba ese tipo de reacción. Después su sonrisa se amplía al ver que su suposición es cierta y prosigue. – ¡¿Ira Umi-san?! ¡¿Puedo ir contigo a saludarla?! – veo como ruega con la mirada y solo puedo suspirar un poco y sonreírle. Realmente siente gran admiración por Umi, o al menos espero que solo sea eso…

\- Umi si irá. Esta vez nos reuniremos después de tiempo sin vernos. Prometo que le mandare saludos de tu parte cuando la vea. – veo como su sonrisa va perdiéndose gradualmente y hace un pequeño puchero y me apresuro a comentar una última cosa antes de salir - De todos modos, ¿puedes verla cada día en la escuela no?

Veo como su semblante se entristece y juega un poco con sus tortitas antes de hablar por fin.

\- Ha sido difícil acercarse a Umi-san últimamente, parece decaída todo el tiempo, pocas veces la veo sonreír y anda despistada por los pasillos absorta en sus pensamientos. Estoy realmente preocupada.

¿Umi preocupada por algo? ¿Qué habrá pasado? Espero poder preguntarle cuando la vea. Pero ahora mismo necesito más detalles y preguntarle a Alissa será la forma más rápida de obtenerlos.

\- ¿Des de cuando recuerdas haber visto a Umi actuar así?

Veo como piensa detenidamente, buscando la respuesta correcta, haciendo memoria hasta el momento en que se debió percatarse de ese comportamiento tan extraño. Noto que sabe la respuesta cuando abre los ojos y me mira.

\- Estoy casi segura que desde la graduación. Si, no hay duda, desde entonces ya la notaba que estaba distante.

¿Desde hace tanto tiempo? Nuestra graduación significó la disolución de Muse y lágrimas y despedidas, entiendo que por aquel entonces estuviera triste y pensativa, ¿pero porque ahora estaría del mismo modo? El sonido del timbre me obliga a dejar de pensar en Umi y su repentino extraño cambio de humor y a centrarme en la hora que es, solo quedan quince minutos para la hora acordada. Debo darme prisa.

\- Alissa, ¿puedes ir tu a ver quién es mientras alisto todo lo necesario para irme? No voy muy sobrada de tiempo que digamos…

\- Claro, no hay problema.

\- Gracias.

Saco los sándwiches de la nevera y los pongo en una cesta de mimbre par que me sean más fáciles de transportar. Cojo mis cosas, me aseguro de tener todo lo necesario, y me dirijo hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. Al llegar veo que en la puerta se encuentra mi hermana hablando con Nozomi. No tardan en notar mi presencia y mi amiga me dedica una cálida sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Elicchi. He venido a buscarte para ir juntas.

\- No tenias porque molestarte… estaba apunto de salir para allá. – Digo mientras me coloco los zapatos y vuelvo a coger la cesta con nuestro almuerzo que previamente había dejado en el suelo para facilitarme la tarea de calzarme sin miedo a perder el equilibrio.

\- No es ninguna molestia y lo sabes. Además, así podemos ir hablando y se nos hará el trayecto más corto.

\- ¿Más corto? - pregunto con sarcasmo, mi casa queda a diez minutos del parque donde nos encontraremos. – Como si nos diera tiempo en tan poco trayecto. – Digo divertida mientras llego a su lado dispuesta a partir ya sin antes despedirme de mi hermana.

\- Nos vemos mas tarde Alissa, recuerda que puedes llamarme si tienes algún problema o necesitas algo.

\- Claro, no te preocupes estaré bien, que tengáis un buen día. Y One-chan, por favor, acuérdate de nuestra promesa.

Le sonrío y le hago entender que la recuerdo y que tengo intención de cumplirla. Nozomi por su parte me mira un poco extrañada y curiosa a la vez. Me divierte verla así, por ello decido torturarla un poquito y hacer caso omiso de sus miradas que me indican que desea que le cuente de que trata esa misteriosa promesa tan importante como para que mi hermana incluso haya tenido el valor de recordármela incluso estando ella delante. No tarda en preguntar una vez no puede contener más su curiosidad y estando ya en la calle se atreve a formular la pregunta.

\- Elicchi, ¿de qué se trata esa promesa entre tu hermana y tú?

Noto como me mira esperando la respuesta y escrutando mi rostro, en busca de signos de nerviosismo, vergüenza o indiferencia.

\- No es nada, simplemente Alissa quiere que salude a Umi de su parte ya que últimamente no ha tenido oportunidad de hacerlo ella misma en el instituto.

Me abstengo de mencionar porque no se han producido esos saludos o conversaciones espontaneas, es algo que quiero averiguar de la misma Umi si tengo oportunidad. Por otra parte, Nozomi parece satisfecha con la respuesta, pero pensativa. Sé que sabe que eso no es todo, que hay un aparte que he omitido, sino Alissa no habría hecho esa cara tan suplicante, y conociendo a Nozomi, sé que no ha pasado desapercibida para ella, es demasiado observadora y atenta.

\- Mmmm – medita antes de proseguir – Umi debe ser muy importante para las hermanas Ayase. Bueno siempre ha sido muy popular y buscada tanto por kohais como senpais. – lo sabía, ahí está la Nozomi pícara, la que le gusta pincharme donde más me duele para hacer que hable o actúe como ella desea.

\- Si, Umi se hace querer por su amabilidad y seriedad. A demás siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

\- Es cierto, Umi es muy respetada en Otonokizaka, pero tú la admiras y la amas de una forma distinta, ¿no Elicchi? – dice mientras me sonríe ampliamente.

Nozomi es mi mejor amiga y no es de extrañar que me conozca a la perfección. Hace ya tiempo que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Umi y no tuve más remedio que contarle toda la verdad, aunque no voy a mentir, me sentí aliviada al tener con quien compartirlo y pedir consejo.

\- Ya lo sabes, no hay necesidad de preguntarlo de nuevo.

En un principio veo como se sorprende, supongo no esperaba que respondiera tan abiertamente que, en efecto, estoy enamorada de esa chica tímida, reservada, perfeccionista y de mal carácter cuando alguien osa despertarla, pero rápidamente se recompone y suelta una pequeña risilla y me mira con cariño.

\- No esperaba que por fin te abrieras tanto. ¿Por fin has decidido decirle como te sientes?

\- No tengo intención de hacerlo y lo sabes. Solo sería una molestia para Umi, además, dudo mucho que ella sienta lo mismo por mi y pueda llegar a corresponderme algún día.

\- Ai Elicchi no sé qué voy hacer contigo… siendo tan negativa no puedes ver lo que te rodea realmente. Siendo tan indecisa y cobarde no te haces ningún favor ni a ti ni a Umi. Sabes que amas a Umi y no puedes estar segura que ella no siente lo mismo y está en tu misma situación en que no da el paso de sincerarse.

\- Podría ser, pero no quiero que nuestra relación cambie por mi culpa, disfruto entando a su lado.

\- Pero deseas estar de otra forma… - esto último lo dice de forma casi inaudible más para si misma que para mí. Pero tiene razón, quiero compartir un vínculo mucho más íntimo con Umi, no quiero ser simplemente amigas.

Mientras sigo debatiendo interiormente si sería correcto o no sincerarme con Umi, veo como los pétalos de cerezo tiñen las calles de ese tono rosa tan particular y como vuelan libremente y son llevadas lejos hasta que ya no puedo seguirlos con la vista. Junto con los pétalos dejo que mi mente vuele y recuerdo como me fui enamorando lentamente de ella, atesorando cada pequeño momento y detalle que compartimos juntas y que hizo que finalmente me enamorara perdidamente de ella y ahora me sienta tan vacía sin poder simplemente verla cada día como antes hacía. Al final me encontraba día tras día siguiéndola con la vista, buscando cualquier mínima excusa para poder hablar con ella y poder pasar un tiempo juntas por corto que fuera, y ahora siento con fuerza el vacío que ha dejado en mi separarme de ella.

\- Creo que somos las primeras. – comenta Nozomi a mi lado.

Sin darme cuenta hemos llegado a la puerta central del parque donde vamos a reunirnos con las demás. Miro el reloj, quedan más de diez minutos para la hora acordada así que me dispongo a relajarme todo lo que pueda antes de tener que enfrentar a Umi cara a cara después de casi dos meses sin vernos ni hablar una sola vez. Creo que sonreiré como una boba tan solo verla. He estado soñando como sería este momento desde que Honoka nos contó su idea por el grupo de Line, en mis sueños nunca acaba del todo bien… siempre la fastidio hablando de más o de forma entrecortada. Por eso estoy aún más nerviosa de lo que debería estar.

\- Sabes Nozomi… - Hago una pausa para mentalizarme antes de atreverme a decir lo que tengo en mente y me sitúo frente a ella para vernos cara a cara. Ella me mira tranquila, esperando a que me sienta lista para continuar. – He estado pensando y he decidido que no quiero volver a estar separada de Umi, quiero pasar más tiempo con ella y no tener que esperar a estas reuniones de grupo improvisadas. Quiero decirle lo que realmente siento por ella.

Nozomi me mira con ternura, sé que ella quiere lo mejor tanto para mí como para Umi. Estoy convencida de mi decisión, no hay vuelta atrás, tal vez no hoy, pero no quiero esperar mucho más, quiero quitarme esta angustia del pecho de no saber si podríamos ser algo más. Ahora solo falta encontrar el momento adecuado y las palabras perfectas para encararla.

\- Creo que podrás verla más temprano de lo que imaginas. – Lo acompaña con una sonrisa divertida. Y por alguna extraña razón está dirigiendo su divertida mirada a algo situado detrás de mí, fuera de mi campo de visión.

Se me eriza la piel imaginando el porqué de sus palabras y de su expresión y me temo lo peor. No he tenido tiempo para recomponerme después de mi improvisada confesión a mi mejor amiga, así que me giro lentamente para encontrarme con probablemente la estampa más bella que he visto jamás. Me quedo boquiabierta por unos segundos y me obligo a grabar esta imagen en mis retinas y mis memorias de por vida.


End file.
